Version history/4.0.0
4.0 Build 58 Not really a hotfix, but there's not much in this release besides bugfixes. Known limitations: * Sectors in multiplayer do not sync missions * Sectors in multiplayer kick/disconnect players when being resized This is due to the way sectors work. I won't be implementing a fix very soon. Changes: * Fixed constant crashes with multithreading enabled * Fixed not being able to use mech pads at FPS < 60 * Fixed AI bases regenerating after loading a sector * Fixed legacy map importer flipping images on X/Y axes * Fixed power void power capacity being displayed * Fixed player menu buttons flashing * Fixed unused statistics displayed being in trace menu * Fixed chat from previous games mot clearing * Fixed ghost targets * Fixed mechs pathfinding terribly, sometimes through or into deep water/lava * Fixed abandoning sectors not resetting complete status * Fixed tutorial ores not regenerating after a crash inside it * Fixed draw order of overlays being below shields * Fixed camera moving to core when entering a mech pad * Fixed playing a random map after sectors being treated as a sector * Fixed tau mech shooting building blocks leading to a glitched mess * Fixed RTG sometimes not using power * Fixed crash on placing a command center Web * Fixed map editor not refreshing unlocks * Fixed landing effects wrongly appearing on ships * Fixed sandbox map being shuffled in server matches with custom maps * Fixed map names being case sensitive, allowing to save two 'sandbox' maps * Fixed loading of old maps causing errors * Fixed alpha builds displaying as 'official' * Fixed a single character typo that's been in the game for months and has been the target of various jokes involving different interpretations of the word "clipboard" without a 'p' by Luxray * Didn't fix any typos in the previous patch notes because nothing matters in the grand scheme of things anyway * Added annoying and obvious dialogs explaining unlock restrictions * Added liquid output speed display by islq * Changed default block deselect keybind to RMB Desktop * Changed building to be deselectable by clicking away Desktop * Made PvP mode automatically despawn player when <2 players were online * Improved visuals of placement selection 4.0 Build 57 These are the longest patch notes for any release to date; I wonder how much it'll lag everyone's change logs. As usual, this release will be unstable etc etc etc. * Fixed many various crashes and added some new ones for good measure * Fixed many bugs that aren't in the commit log because they're too insignificant * Fixed many small issues that you probably won't be able to point out but will subconsciously notice anyway * Fixed issues with server-side speed restrictions and lack of drowning * Fixed unit pathfinding being worse than usual * Fixed dedicated server PvP matches not ending * Fixed turret prediction being slightly off * Fixed certain mechs being able to mine coal into core * Fixed mass drivers not firing at full power * Fixed not being able to pick up units on conveyors * Fixed server discovery always taking 3 seconds even if servers were found earlier * Fixed ground units not attacking while retreating * Fixed trails getting extremely long at low FPS spikes * Fixed crash when directory with files starting with '$' is shown in file chooser * Fixed camera zooming in when attempting to zoom out Mobile * Fixed long test getting cut off in text fields Mobile * Fixed being able to bypass node link limit on servers * Fixed black text on German translation bundle * Fixed autosave triggering multiple times when paused * Fixed irregular map sizes causing core to become non-solid * Fixed multiblock erasing in editor creating black squares * Fixed saving a map in editor after renaming creating a glitched copy map * Fixed error on saving game data due to string length overflow * Added tutorial sector * Added PvP to all platforms web, of course * Added shock mines * Added endgame spectre, meltdown turrets * Added arc anti-air turret * Added 4 playable mechs Mobile * Added unit patrol command * Added fortress unit * Added revenant unit * Added force projector block * Added overdrive projector block * Added RTG generator block * Added all unit pads to all game modes * Added infinite power/liquid/item blocks to sandbox mode * Added 'auto-target' setting Mobile * Added 'import legacy image' to editor * Added spawn point blocks * Added 'abandon sector' button * Added new alpha info dialog on startup * Added dialog for bad drivers/GPU on startup * Added 2x2 container block * Added confirmation for kicking people in multiplayer * Removed scorch turret * Removed core player shield * Removed pump and water extractor liquid sharing * Removed mech ability buttons Desktop * Removed power node power penalty * Removed item drops now transferred directly to core * Removed 'debug mode' and all associated menus/code * New save format wipe all old data * New sector preview with more distinct elevation * New compression algorithm for netcode * New power system with instant transfer speeds and no penalty * New sector mission system * New sector generation * New sector 'expansion' system unfinished * New physics unfinished * New wave turret behavior: turrets now extinguish fires when supplied with the correct liquids * New bullet sprites * Increased alpha mech damage * Changed 'composite wall' to 'dense alloy wall' * Changed manual mining to automatically output to any core within range * Changed artillery turret mechanics longer speed up * Changed pumps and conduit placement restrictions: can only be placed near land now * Changed unlocking system to save per-mode or per-server * Changed all unit names * Changed drone healing mechanics; now heal a % instead of a flat amount * Changed lightning visuals, damage and behavior * Changed sector dialog visuals and layout 4.0 Build 56 (Hotfix) (Luxray's favorite) * Fixed unit pads not appearing in server PvP gamemode * Fixed blocks not being deselected after quitting game * Cleaned up enemy base wall generation 4.0 Build 55 - Unstable Alpha * Many crashes fixed * Fixed common crash when hosting servers Mobile * Fixed bridges accepting infinite items * Fixed mass drivers not dumping items after save load * Fixed issues with font line height * Fixed javelin infinitely circling reconstructors Mobile * Fixed drones infinitely circling items at high FPS * Fixed trails not rendering properly at high FPS * Fixed reconstructors not being accessible at low FPS * Fixed alloy smelter typo * Fixed glitchy main menu shader Mobile * Fixed drone getting stuck after picking up random items * Fixed nuclear reactors sometimes failing to explode at full heat * Fixed language list not being sorted alphabetically * Fixed some obscure bugs with Turkish locale * Fixed enemy base sectors not loading Web * Added player chat logging Server * Added date to changelog * Increased large power node transfer speed * Increased hail turret range, decreased reload and inaccuracy * Decreased tau mech damage, regeneration and armor 4.0 Build 54 (Hotfix) * Fixed players being removed and invisible after game restart * Fixed mobile users being able to place desktop-only blocks * Fixed some issues with crash reports Desktop * Fixed block requirement UI being shown after selection 4.0 Build 53 - Unstable Alpha This release might be more unstable than usual. Watch out. * Fixed many various crashes * Fixed movement being choppier than usual on servers in specific situations * Fixed bullets appearing in front of the shooter in multiplayer * Fixed bridge items being contaminated by nearby bridges * Fixed world map preview being very inaccurate * Fixed editor freezing when fill tool is used on the same type of block twice * Fixed players getting stuck after disconnecting while being carried * Fixed players being able to drop items into enemy blocks * Balancing of recipes and units * Increased damage of starter mech * Decreased wall health 25% * Removed tungsten and carbide, added copper and dense alloy items with slightly different recipes * Removed ammo for units and players * Removed health bars; now displayed as a power cell * Added mend projector block to repair nearby blocks * Added power requirement to reconstructors * Added mechs to unlock menu * Added surge alloy * Added reflective phase walls * Added 2 new turrets * Added 4 new mechs * Added shield around enemy core to prevent players from attacking directly * Added lightning appearing when power blocks are destroyed * Added mech flight while boosting * Added abilities to ground mechs, use with E Desktop * Added automatic anonymous crash reporting service Server * Added rebindable keys for selecting, breaking and deselecting Desktop * Added continuous multiplayer without automatic kick Server * Added command to change default port Server * Added new menu background * Made most blocks non-placeable on liquids * Changed speed and damage of javelin ship * Changed default deselect key to space to support laptops and such Desktop * Changed world generation * Changed enemy base generation * Changed color palette of all player-made blocks, units and mechs * Implemented (waif)UPnP support: port forwarding may not be required for some users * Changed font to support wider range of characters to @ Gureumi * Translation bundles updated 4.0 Build 52 - Unstable Alpha *Fixed crash related to using color codes in chat *Fixed cryllic characters not being displayed in chat *Fixed a few crashes *Fixed friendly units dropping random items on death *Fixed ore blocks not using localized item names *Fixed controls not displaying their localized names Desktop *Improved Discord rich presence text Desktop *Various translation bundles updated 4.0 Build 51 (Hotfix) *Fixed conveyors not inputting items into multi-blocks, such as the core 4.0 Build 50 - Unstable Alpha *Fixed many various crashes and bugs *Improved syncing of building and player hit events *Improved conduit sprites *Made blocks not distribute power or items to blocks of other teams *Made turrets target enemy blocks *Made mobile users able to build properly while shooting *Many various translation bundles updated *Added server commands for changing sector *Added no-build zone around enemy cores *Renamed splitters back to routers *Reduced size of world data in multiplayer 4.0 Build 49 - Unstable Alpha *Many various crashes fixed *Fixed cultivator not functioning *Fixed conveyor sucking non-existent items out of player inventory *Fixed save corruptions on dedicated server *Fixed oil extractor not working on dedicated server *Fixed some typos *Fixed hidden gamemodes showing up in info box *Fixed dedicated server freeze on gameover *Decreased difficulty for base missions *Increased biomatter compressor output *Improved kick/disconnect messages *Removed useless command and spawner blocks in waves gamemode *Removed pointless enemy vault structures *Added thermal generator stats, increased power output *Added debug mode commands for dedicated server *Added automatic sector progression to dedicated server 4.0 Build 48 - Unstable Alpha *Massive amount of various bugfixes * Many various crashes fixed on all platforms *Fixed mac version not being functional at all *Fixed many various server exploits *Translation bundles updated *Web version should now be completely functional *New sector mission system, currently very unfinished *New auto-tiling conveyors, similar to conduits * Made both starter drills 2x2 *Made splitter chain-able again, changed to router texture *Made smelter consume exactly 1 coal per tungsten *Changed some turret sprites to fix 8x8 space *Reduced relative cost of starter drills *Removed camera lock around map, only for sectors *Added FPS cap setting *Added saving of map fog *Added mass-driver transportation block *Added spawner blocks for all current units ('pads') *Added sandbox mode *Added built-in sandbox map *Added 3x3 drill * Added command center block for units in PvE missions only *Improved editor flood fill performance *General performance optimizations *Probably many other things, it's been 3 weeks and I'm sure I'm forgetting something 4.0 Build 47 - Unstable Alpha Due to many internal changes, this version will break all v46 saves. *Fixed many various crashes on all platforms *Fixed web version being unplayable *Fixed web version not being able to import maps *Fixed not being able to import saves *Fixed infinite building when missing resources *Fixed infinite red square of death appearing during deconstruction *Fixed overflow gate description not being displayed *Fixed cryofluid mixer not working *Fixed drone factories spawning duplicates on save reload *Fixed being able to use mechs Mobile *Fixed ships flying off-screen to the right at low FPS Mobile *Fixed file chooser being extremely wide Mobile *Fixed app not respecting screen rotation settings Mobile *Fixed mechs being extremely fast with vSync disable Desktop *Fixed power nodes not working sometimes when at low FPS *Fixed players being able to hit their own blocks in multiplayer *Removed routers be reverted depending on feedback *Made splitters 3-way and no longer chain-able at all *Replaced multiplexer with distributor, a 2x2 splitter variant *Various optimizations *Doubled vault storage capacity *Added new block status system; displays required inputs on block when tapped/hovered *Added shadows under flying units *Added conduit autotiling *Added ability for starter ship to mine ores by tapping them Mobile *Added system to automatically load local language bundles to test translations Desktop 4.0 Build 46 (Hotfix) *Fixed placed blocks having random rotation in multiplayer 4.0 Build 45 - Unstable Alpha *Fixed major crash with power distributors placed next to each other *Fixed plastanium compressor causing instant game crash *Fixed player names not being displayed in multiplayer *Fixed duplicate ghost items dropping from players in multiplayer *Fixed duplicate ghost items dropping from enemies in multiplayer *Fixed players being invincible in multiplayer *Fixed chain-reaction crash with ships attempting to pick up ground players *Fixed not being able to select blocks you don't have resource for *Fixed drills not being placeable even when one of their sides was on an ore *Fixed building or breaking being canceled and not resumed when a player gets too far away *Fixed ghost players appearing in player list after multiplayer re-login *Fixed turbine displaying error texture - Fixed constructing players no showing up when connecting to server *Fixed some bugs with placement not triggering *Fixed many various crashes *Re-added nuclear reactor *Removed fake select/break/shoot keybinds Desktop *Increased lancer turret range and reload speed *Increased generation power of oil *Increased wave time by 33% *Increased reload time of all blaster enemies, including flying ones *Pushed back spawn waves of flying enemies *Decreased speed of all flying enemies and fast ground enemies *Increased placement speed with recipes using tungsten, lead and silicon *Decreased placement speed of other high-level resources (net result is an increase in build speed) *New building system: every block can now be constructed or deconstructed mid-way *Blocks no longer decay when not constructed *Minor optimizations - Improved enemy drop tables, items are dropped much less often with higher quantities *Fixed AI walking over and drowning in deep water constantly *Fixed trails glitching across screen when a unit goes in and out of view range 4.0 Build 44 - Unstable Alpha *Fixed many various crashes *Fixed flying unit pickup glitchyness and jumping *Fixed admin status not saving *Fixed many bugs in dedicated server admin system *Fixed power system working incorrectly in many cases *Fixed editor glitching out on resize *Fixed mobile users shooting at nothing *Fixed (untested) items not disappearing *Fixed constant strange errors in dedicated server which lead to client crashes *Improved power output of combustion generator *Made flying units appear later in waves *Added additional startup info dialog *Added freebuild mode *Added ability for admins to schedule waves in freebuild servers 4.0 Build 42 - Unstable Alpha *Many various bugfixes, majority of known crashes fixed *Notable remaining bugs: Multiplayer is still very unstable. 4.0 Build 41 - Unstable Alpha The first public 4.0 release. Expect major bugs and performance issues. Changelog is not provided, as it is too large and putting everything together would take too long. Nearly all blocks and aspects of gameplay have been completely re-worked.